


to keep this body bright

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [38]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Rescue, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “There’s a Lantern outhere?” Hal asks incredulously.
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Hatake Sakumo
Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145195
Comments: 34
Kudos: 877





	to keep this body bright

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Hal Jordan gets thrown into Naruto?

“There’s a Lantern out _here_?” Hal asks incredulously.

“I think so,” Kyle says, though he sounds faintly dubious even through the ring. “I felt _something_ happen, at least. Can you see anything?”

“Yeah,” Hal says, and if it’s a little grim, well. He’s had a rough couple of weeks. “There’s some kind of planetoid in orbit, and if it’s natural I’m going to eat my ring.”

“Please don’t,” Kyle mutters. “That’s supposed to be a pre-interstellar planet. You’re _sure_?”

Rolling his eyes a little, Hal sends him the scans. “There are _people_ in it. And with that composition, it’s probably some kind of ship. The ring doesn’t recognize it, though.”

“Oh.” There’s a moment of silence as Kyle digests that. “Mine doesn’t, either.”

Hal was kind of expecting that to be the case, because when has his life ever been easy? With a groan, he tries again, taking another pass closer to the planetoid. “I’m getting a weird energy signature, too. It might be a power source, but I can’t tell. The readings are too shifty.”

“Shifty,” Kyle repeats, pained.

“Like you can do better, Mister Art Major,” Hal retorts. “Fine, they’re all over the place, happy? And there’s an echo on the planet, too. A lander, maybe?”

“More than one lander,” Kyle says, and Hal can hear the frown in his voice. “Or it broke apart on entry. But—the planetoid looks like it’s ancient, and it’s been in orbit long enough to have collected debris. That doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re a broke artist who controls the most powerful weapon in the universe, which runs on emotional energy, and I’ve died _twice_,” Hal counters. “What’s sensible again?”

Kyle’s breath of pained agreement is clearly audible. “Okay, fine, but this doesn’t _fit_.”

Hal can’t argue that point. “Is this what you felt, you think? That’s one hell of a strange power, whatever it is they’re using.”

“No.” Kyle sounds definite about that, at least. “It was from the Spectrum, I’m sure of it. Green Lantern energy, but…there was something strange about it, too.”

“Strange like it’s going to eat my face? Because the last four times someone’s said something like that to me, that’s what’s happened.”

Kyle sighs. “It’s not the energy that makes things want to eat your face, Hal, it’s your personality.”

Hal splutters, offended, but before he can yell at Kyle his ring flares, the green glow lighting up space around him. Distracted, Hal frowns down at it, and then says, “Kyle, what are the odds of a ring finding someone out here?”

There's a startled pause, almost disbelieving. “I thought all the rings were accounted for,” he says.

“Yeah,” Hal says, not entirely happy about it. “So did I. But—I'm getting the feeling we might have missed one.”

“If it felt someone compatible, maybe it would have gone to find them,” Kyle suggests. Hesitates, and then says, “Hal, if you're going to look for them, that’s a pre-interstellar planet. You can't—”

“I know,” Hal says, a little annoyed at the reminder. He’s been a Lantern a hell of a lot longer than Kyle, even if he’s not the _White_ Lantern. “It looks pretty sparsely populated, but the signal’s coming from the outskirts of a town or something.”

“Not the planetoid?”

“Not in the least. Which is good, because that thing gives me the creeps.” Hal drops through clouds, and the ring protects him from the burn of entering atmosphere, but it’s still just as much a thrill as the very first time he did it. A long, breathless dive, faster than any plane Hal’s ever flown, and the world blooms beneath him, blue and green and dark. The pull comes from the night side of the planet, and Hal arrows towards it, the beacon of his ring blazing. There's a strange sense of urgency, not fear but a _push_, and Hal’s always been one to listen to his instincts.

The world he touches down in is green and lush and quiet, electric lights burning in the distance and one on in the house before him, but no great glow of ambient light to blot out the stars. Hal settles on a small porch outside a neat little house, and through the window he can see the green brilliance of a power ring, can feel the presence of another Lantern, but—

There’s something wrong. It’s fading.

“Hello?” Hal knocks loudly on the door, and when there’s no answer he doesn’t waste time, just shoves it open and steps in. Instantly, the smell of blood hits, and Hal grimaces, quickens his step to follow it.

“Kyle,” he says grimly. “Get ready. I think I'm about to be incoming with a patient.”

“A _patient_?” Kyle squawks, but Hal can't spare any attention for him. The next room opens out on a living area, wide windows spilling moonlight like bars across the floor. And in the center of the room, crumpled, there’s a man in the green uniform of a Lantern. Hal doesn’t know him, has never met him before, but—

There's a short sword beside him, a puddle of blood beneath him, and it’s clear enough that the ring chose him just in time to save his life.

“Hal?” Kyle demands. “What is it?”

“Get ready with that White Lantern mojo, buddy, I’ve got an injured Lantern here,” Hal says, and green light sweeps around the man, hardens, pulls him close. The white hair makes Hal think he’s old for a moment, but his face is young for all it’s twisted up in pain. Grimacing, Hal settles him on a stretcher, then drags him out of the house, wraps him in a protective bubble, and sends them hurtling back towards hard vacuum.

“Lucky day for you, friend,” he tells the man grimly, and wonders if he means it. That was pretty blatantly suicide, but—

Willpower drew the ring to him. It must have felt him dying and gone looking for him, and if he had enough will for that, he’s got enough to survive a trip across the system.

With a low groan, the man turns his head, opens his eyes just a little. Hal pulls his concentration away from the ring long enough to look down at him, drop a hand on his shoulder and hold him steady. There’s Green Lantern energy to him, but—that other thing is there, too, something unidentifiable.

“Easy,” he says. “I'm Hal Jordan, with the Green Lantern Corp. You were chosen by a Green Lantern ring, so I'm taking you off-planet to seek medical assistance.”

Dark grey eyes stare up at him for a long moment, then flutter shut. “Off-planet?” he rasps.

“It’s a whole wide universe, bud,” Hal says, tries to keep it cheerful. “Wait until I tell you about space travel.”

“Jordan,” the man repeats, apparently uncharmed by Hal, which, predictable. “I'm…Sakumo.”

“You're a Green Lantern now,” Hal says quietly, and grips his shoulder. “Hang on a little while longer, okay? We need every Lantern we can get right now, and you're a precious resource.”

There's a long, long pause where the man is silent enough that Hal thinks he’s passed out. But, finally, Sakumo opens his eyes again, looking right up at Hal, and asks, wry, tired, “You need me?”

“Desperately,” Hal says with perfect honesty, because the Corps is _gone_. It’s down to Hal and a bare handful of the Lanterns who survived the other universe, and that means every soul who can help them is precious.

A breath, long, slow, trembling, and Sakumo reaches out. He closes his fingers around Hal’s wrist, and the press of his new ring is heat and power against Hal’s skin, even though his uniform.

“I’ll make it,” Sakumo says, and closes his eyes again.

He’s telling the truth. When the white wash of Kyle’s approach comes into view, Sakumo is still breathing, still holding on, and his will hasn’t wavered. 


End file.
